Baransu Byou, the Chunin exams
by m3n4sk3r
Summary: The world of Naruto is like any other, with a small difference, the Shinobis have trouble equalizing their Chakra. But, everything has a solution, although this one is something ... erotic. Explicit sex, smut version of the series
1. The first law of Chakra

Disclaimer: Naruto or his characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Hi, this is my new story, translated from spanish, my first language, so sorry for the mistakes you may find

* * *

First law of chakra:

The chakra is formed by two part, the mental one, known as Yin Chakra, and the body part, or Yang Chakra. Women and men are both able to use chakra, with a small problem, known as Balance disease or Baranzu Byou.

Men suffer from abundance of the Yang chakra, which makes them more impulsive the more abundance there is, causing them temperament problems.

Women suffer from a shortage of the Yang chakra, compared to their Yin chakra. This makes them more prone to discomfort and mood swings.

According to the religion of the creator of ninjutsu, whose name is no longer remembered, but whose teachings are still known, such as a law inscribed in the same being of the users of energy was established by them.

The law of balance, or law of the chakra.

This is an impulse or suggestion of the subconscious of the shinobi to match the amounts of Yin and Yang chakra in the body. For this, the method is quite simple.

The woman and the man must copulate.

Throughout history this caused great problems when in the midst of battles between enemies, the Shinobis suffered Baranzu Byou. The orgies produced were not something that people takes pride on, but it was necessary.

Blood relations, age or race differences were irrelevant to the problem.

Over time, the foundation of the Ninja Villages solved the problem to some extent, as now they didn't have to resort to incest or copulating with enemies to survive.

The creation of the teams was the best solution so far.

Mixed teams allowed the option of balancing the members' chakras without problem, in order to be in the best possible state at any time.

The problem began at puberty, fortunately, and the elderly lose the need to deal with Baranzu Byou as they get older, so the people with most trouble are the teenagers and young adults.

Thus, the ninja world developed normally.

With small details, of course.


	2. Convincing Iruka: Kurenai

Disclaimer: Naruto or his characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Made a few changes. Also, there's a poll on my profile, so take a look.

* * *

In the forest of Konoha, near the training ground number seven, Umino Iuka's training, trying to release all the frustrations of the day.

On one hand, the trio of Jounin wanted to enter their newly graduated students to the Chunin exams, when they haven't even been ninjas for more than two months. His students were just beginning their lives as Shinobis and Kunoichis, and they are not yet used to the imbalance of energies caused by stressful situations.

On the other hand, he was not in a really good condition. It has been months since he had slept with a kunoichi to expel his over abundance of Yang Chakra and equalize his energy. It's not too necessary for him, a semi-active ninja, but right now it was becoming increasingly difficult to manage his chakra.

"Iruka, we have to talk." A woman's voice makes him stop, his body groaning in discomfort, somewhat unstable because of the excess of the unstable chakra. Turning away, the Umino sees the sensei of Team 8 approaching him, her hips swaying from side to side, typical of an experienced kunoichi like herself.

"I will not change my decision." Iruka exclaims stubbornly.

"It's not your decision; they are already adults according to our laws."

"Even so, they are too inexperienced for such a dangerous test and ..."

"And…" Kurenai raises an eyebrow, curious at what he didn't say.

"...They´re too young to have to comply with the first law of the chakra."

"So that was it." The beautiful woman now understands why the brown-haired man was against the gennin participating in the exams. "Even so…"

"What…?" Iruka is surprised when the kunoichi quickly stands in front of him, staring at him, her ruby eyes shining and highlighting her perfect features.

"It's time for them to grow up." The woman closes her eyes and doesn't notice how the chunin carefully looks down, and kept looking. "It's a great opportunity for them to..." Kurenai stops her speech by noticing that Iruka wasn't paying attention to her.

Seeing where the man was looking, the brunette smirks when she sees him focused on her big chest, pressed slightly against the chunin chest. That gave her a good idea.

"Iruka, when was the last time you stabilized your chakra?" The woman did not wait an answer.

Before the red-faced Chunin could explain why he was looking, he was suddenly thrown to the ground roughly, making him close his eyes because of the slight pain. When he opened his eyes, his claim got stuck on his throat at the incredible sight in front of him.

"Do you like what you see?" Without any shame, the woman was naked in front of her fellow ninja. Lifting her big bust with her arms, the woman smiles at him and explains how she got naked in a blink. "It is a technique created by Tsunade-sama when the first law had to be fulfilled by women, to speed up the process."

"Kurenai-san ..." Naruto's "older brother" was overwhelmed by the woman's strong personality. Suppressing a groan when the woman rides on his hard bulge, the chunin was getting desperate for answers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you with your problem." The woman replied bluntly. "We can talk and come to an agreement about the kids later." Kurenai absently added, more interested on being fucked by the man thick member. Lowering Iuka's pants a little, the red-eyed woman begins to rub the tip of the hard cock against her vaginal lips, appreciating how it gets harder and harder.

"..."

"Do you want to fuck my pussy?" Vulgar words that Iruka would never expect from a woman as elegant as Kurenai seemed and it only served to excite him even more.

"Yes ..." The professor muttered, more excited than ever before. The kunoichi just arrogantly smirked at him and…moved.

"Mmm" The beautiful Kunoichi lets out a small moan of pleasure as she sinks her pussy on the chunin instructor dick, the cock rubbing her wet womanhood deliciously. "It seems that you haven't been with a woman in a long time." With one hand, the woman squeezes the Umino's engorged balls, and watches with pleasure as he squirms on the grass. "That's just adorable." Kurenai mocks an abashed Iruka, who couldn't answer, trying to catch his breath.

Sitting in the lap of the Chunin, Kurenai begins to move slowly up and down, swinging her hips on the prick filling her cunt. Leaning her thin hands on the Umino's chest, the woman began to increase the speed of her movements, taking advantage of her impressive leg-strength.

Now bouncing wildly, the woman just groans as she feels how the cock sinks deeper and deeper into her pussy. "Come on Iruka, put some effort too."

The black-eyed beauty sighs in bliss as the swollen balls of the man hits her round ass with every thrust...

"Ahh damn it." Iruka couldn't help but growl of pleasure, moving his pelvis up as much as he could, dumbfound by the kunoichi's breasts shaking wildly. Gripping the kunoichi's fat ass, the Umino just clenched his teeth and tried to match the rhythm of the unrestrained Yuuhi.

Soon, the only sound heard was the one produced by flesh against flesh, with moans and grunts echoing every time Iuka's cock hit a sensitive spot in the curvy woman's pussy.

Both ninjas were so engrossed in their act that they did not listen to the footsteps of a person getting closer to the couple.

"Wow, that's a pleasant sight." A voice is heard in the forest as a man approaches the duo, staring with lust at the black-haired woman dominating her lover and bounce like crazy on the man's cock. The woman's bottom shook freely with each bounce, after the ninja's hands fell to the grass. Both ninjas stopped the act, surprised by the intrusion, and turning their gaze, both chakra users watched as Sarutobi Asuma approached them, a smile on his face. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, you did." Kurenai coldly replied, annoyed that her ex appeared when things were getting interesting. Iruka was, surprisingly, a good lover. "So if you leave it would be great..." The woman's reprimand stops when she sees the man's pants fight to keep the hard cock inside. Licking her lips, the woman came up with a better idea. "Or take that cock out and join us." Kunoichi spreads her buttocks and shows her butthole, ready for action. "I still have another hole."

"What the hell!" Iruka is surprised to hear the proposal, and tries to complain, but the woman's strength was greater than his, so he couldn't move when the woman suddenly pressed his chest down with one hand. With the other hand, Kurenai began to finger her asshole, getting the puckered hole ready for a hard fuck.

"I like the way you think." Asuma smiled and took out a cigarette, lighting it with a jutsu and lowering his pants, his stiff cock releasing some pre-cum. Spitting his cock to get it wet, he began to jerk off until it was completely lubricated.

"Holy fucks, yes ..." The woman sighs in bliss when she feels the tip of her ex's dick penetrating her tighter hole. There are many reasons why she ended up with the smoker, but being a bad fuck was not one of them.

Iruka and Asuma closed their eyes when the latter sank his cock into the bottom of the Jounin woman. Both of her holes gripped the cocks inside, wanting to squeeze them out of their milk.

"You still know how I like it." Kurenai praised the Sarutobi in his ear, whispering between moans, feeling the Jounin fiercely ramming his cock into the woman's rear. Asuma just smirked at her, hugging her and drawing her to him, his hands grabbing her big tits roughly, loving how soft the mounds are.

Asuma just grinned, his cigar still lit, while enjoying the perfection that was the Yuuhi's ass, even tighter than usual with the cock filling the jounin-sensei's pussy, apart from his by a thin membrane. The sounds that his fellow Jounin exclaimed were music to his ears, and caused him to fuck Kurenai harder.

"This's not normal." The Umino thought as he frowned, getting back on his senses. The chunin knew that as the Chakra user trained more in the use of the chakra and survived their battles, the needs to equalize the Yin and the Yang in the ninjas became more necessary, and that made the kunoichis more ... liberal. But it is too early for his students.

His students were too young to have to perform such adult acts as is the sex with strangers, something that could happen in the chunin exams. He did not want his innocent students to grow up with such a superficial perspective on sex.

"Mmm!" The thoughts of the man 're interrupted by the sudden movement of Kurenai, who leans down and claims his lips, her tongue dominating the Umino's mouth, while her hips move alongside his other lover, who kept ramming fiercely into the asshole of the ravenette.

"Do you like it right?" The brunette says between kisses, "your cock filling my pussy." Iruka wanted to deny it, but he couldn't, Team 8's sensei cunt felt divine, her naked body bouncing against the Sarutobi thrusts was just spectacular. "This is part of being ninjas; it's something that… aahhh." The woman screams when Asuma starts to spank her pale bottom. "...Will help them in the future."

"Kurenai is right Iruka." A different voice distracts the threesome, who stops their movements to catch their breath. Well, the shinobis stopped, Kurenai began to wiggle her hips on the thick members of her fellow ninjas, excited to see the newcomers.

Kakashi and Gai, the two strongest Jounin in the village approaching them, their bulges semi-hard in clear view, to the thrill of the Yuuhi. The Hatake came near with his typical lazy expression, and the Youthful Jounin looked as energetic as ever.

"Iruka-san, this is the opportunity for our young people to demonstrate their youth."Gai said as both men pulled their pants down in front of the busty woman's face. "That they can have relationships in an environment controlled by us is something truly unique." Maito Gai arches in pleasure when the ravenette swallows his member in her mouth, easily taking all the inches of the taijutsu master's prick.

"These guys are crazy." Iruka thought overcome completely by the situation. Seeing Kutenai's breasts moving to the rhythm of the of Sarutobi and Maito swings, the academy professor surrendered to the temptation.

Leaning on the soles of his feet to have better ground, the Umino became another participant in the madness of the ninja world.

* * *

In training camp 7, young Uzumaki suddenly finished his training when he heard some weird sounds nearby. Being the curious ninja he was, all he thought was discovering the source.

What the worst that could happen?

"Gods above, fuck!" Naruto was getting closer and closer to where those screams of pleasure were heard. Normally he would not do something as silly as spying on a couple fucking, the times he escaped to the red district gave him bad memories of that, but he found it curious that they were brazen enough to do it in the forest.

Seeing the silhouettes of a group of people, Naruto sneaked into the bushes, watching surprised at Kakashi-sensei with another Jounin being blowed off by a spectacular black-haired woman.

"Wait a moment." Naruto opened his eyes in amazement, seeing the ninja under the busty woman. "Isn't that Iruka-sensei?" The Blond recognized one of the men fucking the woman, while another ninja with a cigar in his mouth was thrusting her from behind.

"I'm going to cum Kurenai-san." The Umino voice wasn´t heard clearly, busy as he was impaling the beautiful kunoichi on his cock, which wiggled her hips, trying to milk the hard cocks in her holes dry.

"Ngggh." Assume for his part bites his cigarette while he squeezes his ex's waist, sticking his body to that of the voluptuous kunoichi and burying his cock as much as he could on his lover's puckered hole.

"Hmmm!" The Jounin screams were muffled by the youthful Jounin cock, who writhes in pleasure of the woman's hot mouth, when she feels her pussy and her ass being filled with the cum of the shinobis, the Yang chakra released by them mixing with her Yin chakra and stabilizing their energy levels.

"Wow, both of you were really repressed." An amused Kakashi comments with his hands in his pockets, feeling the Yuuhi hand jerk his cock off. The lazy ninja sweat dropped when he sees Kurenai continue to suck off Gai, who grits his teeth and tried not to cum yet.

"Wow, the mutt's sensei is really hot." The Jinchuriki thought with envy, slowly walking away, watching the woman rise from a semi-unconscious Iruka-sensei, cum falling freely from her cunt and a little from her ass, still filled by the bearded man's cock.

"I'm going to have to tell the guy about this." Naruto moves away from the group of ninjas, seeing how they were ready to continue their illicit act, the woman finally stopping sucking the bushy browed man's prick, a lascivious smile on her face and taking a cock in each hand, her ass being pumped by the sensei of team 10.

The Uzumaki vowed to himself to ask Kiba and Shino how to convince their sensei to practice the energy stabilization with him. Fucking such a woman sounded like a dream come true. After the wave, the blond got a new appretiation for older women.

"I'm going to fuck those tits." The blonde clenches his fist and smiles. "I swear it, Dattebayo!"

* * *

Hope you like it, Please comment or share your ideas


	3. Helping her teammates relax: Hinata

Disclaimer: Naruto or his characters do not belong to me; they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Hello, here I bring you the continuation of the chunin exams, to apologize for the continous clickbait.

The chapter of the winner of the last poll, Hinata, is published in the surprise at home story, if you want to take a look.

The winner of the recently completed poll, Android 18, will be next.

**P.S.: There is a brand new poll at my profile, about the girl that comes after Android 18. The ideas for each girl are in my bio, if you want to know what I have planned, although I can receive suggestions.**

Well, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The rookies had already passed the first part of the Chunin test, and were in good spirits, ready for the second test.

At least, that's what Team 8 thought when they entered the forest of death. They were a tracking team and thus, the test was ideal for them, a fact confirmed when they obtained the scroll they needed in less than an hour.

Seeing a redhead boy imprison a ninja with sand and squeeze him to death, with a psychotic smile on his face to boot, changed their minds quite quickly.

Before the sand ninja and his team realized they were spying, Kurenai's students escaped as quietly and fast as they could, until Hinata pointed out with her Byakugan that they were away far enough.

"Who the hell is that guy!?" Kiba asked, both angry and scared, as he stroked Akamaru's head, which did not stop shaking.

"That's Gaara of the Desert." Shino answered him calmly, but his voice felt tense. "Yakushi-san told us about him with his letters"

"I know!" The leaf ninja looked at his partner, nervous as hell. "But how the hell can a psychopath like that compete in this!"

"Calm down Kiba-san." Shino was also losing his cool, not used to such a tense situation.

Hinata just stood by, watching her friends argue and their spirits worsen. The truth is that watching that ninja die like that scared her, but unlike her peers, her emotional state was not as related to her chakra as the boys.

As a member of the Hyuuga clan, Baransu Byou's illness didn't affect her as much as the other ninjas. The pretty girl could see Kiba becoming more aggressive and Shino replying more sharply; clearly their chakras were destabilized by the shocking scene that they just saw.

The boys were suffering the effects of Baransu for the first time in their lives, and Hinata wasn't prepared to deal with it.

* * *

_After the first team training, Kurenai-sensei asked her only female student to stay for a little longer. After her curious companions left, Kurenai told the Hyuuga why exactly she is the team sensei._

_"Hinata, do you know the methods for dealing with chakra instability?" Kurenai asked her sharply, getting to the point._

_Hinata, with her face as red as a tomato, nods shyly as she looks down. "Suzume-sensei explained that to us the last year of the academy." Knowing the role that kunoichis should play in teams didn't please the shy girl, who didn't feel prepared for something like that._

_"That will make this conversation easier." Kurenai stroked the shoulders of his pretty student, acknowledging the girl's emotions. When she was a gennin, she too had reservations about her role. "Hinata, you wouldn't have to play that role."_

_"Really?" Hiashi's firstborn raised her brows in surprise._

_"One of the privileges of the Hyuuga clan is that their women are not forced to deal with the excess Yang of their partners." Kurenai smiles sideways, watching the Hyuuga blush, again. "I'll take that role normally, so you don't have to worry about Kiba and Shino."_

_"Thank you very much, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata dedicated a smile to her mentor, relieved by the news. The Hyuuga clan is not as strict as the Yuuhi thought, but it was more due to the tradition of the ninja clans of how young people should become adults when they first have to deal with the disease of Imbalance._

_The rite of passage, or Seijuku no gishiki, was about the sexual initiation that the teenager makes with a relative of the opposite sex when they are able to have sex._

_Hinata as a woman had different conditions than men, due to her clan. The only man who could take her virginity is her father, or her cousin in the case that Hiashi dies before she turns 15._

_Dealing with the symptoms of Kiba and Shino should not be her duty._

_"Wait a moment."__ Hinata realized Kurenai's words. "s-sensei, what do you mean by 'not normally'?"_

_Kurenai grimaced, now it was her turn to give her the hard news._

* * *

Hinata bit her lips, remembering the words of her sensei. While Kurenai was supposed to be dealing with the Yang chakra excesses of Kiba and Shino, if the woman was not with them…

She had to fulfill her role as a kunoichi.

Approaching the boys, the Hyuuga activated her Byakugan and was frightened when she saw her friends' chakras becoming more unstable by the second.

"Guys, calm down."

"How do you want me to calm down?" Kiba scolded the blue-haired girl, who' took a step back in fear. The Inuzuka saw this and tries to calm down, trying to breath more and more evenly. "I'm sorry Hinata; I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I apologize too, Hinata." Shino adjusts her glasses, stopping shaking as obviously as before. "It's logical to know that you're also upset by what we've seen."

"Y-yes, but you're to-too stressed out." Taking a deep breath, the girl approached her companions and did something that surprised them both.

The girl touched their crotches.

"I- I have to help you..." Hinata's face couldn't blush any more. "...re-relax."

* * *

_"There will be times when I am not there." Kurenai held her favorite student tighter. "And you must take charge of relieving your fellow students." O n amission, chances are that she won't be with them._

_"S-sensei?"_

_"Don't worry; you don't have to lose your virginity if you don't want to." The black haired beauty smiled at her, her gentle tone of voice contrasting with her words. "You can use your mouth."_

* * *

Kurenai-sensei was right, using the mouth works too.

At least, those will be Hinata's thoughts when she finishes the second stage of the exam.

Right now, the girl is more focused on masturbating her friends than on the words of her sensei. Seeing herself in the middle of her team on her knees, with her friends having their pants down to show her their erect penises gave her no time to think about anything else.

Kiba and Shino watched in awe as the shy Hinata knelt, stroking her cocks with her delicate hands as she licked the tips of their pricks with her trademark shyness.

"Hinata..." Shino gasped as the gennin began to suck his cock, moving her head back and forth. The girl saw him with red cheeks and that excited him even more.

"Me too." Kiba grabs her head and pulls her away from Shino, to stick his dick in her friend's mouth and thrust into the hole with his typical aggression.

"Hgnn!" The Hyuuga was taking the ramming of the Inuzuka as best as she could, trying not to choke. Her hand masturbated the member of the Aburame who only clenched his teeth to not cum so fast.

And so, they continued for a while, the girl giving oral sex to the Gennins while she felt her panties getting wet and leaving marks on her pants. Hinata never expected to be in this position so soon.

But she likes it much more than she had imagined.

"Damn it." Kiba's penis trembled in the hand of the blue-haired teen, who stopped sucking on the shinobi of the bugs to lick the tip of the Inuzuka's member. "Hinata, I'm going to come."

Hinata's eyes opened wide when she hears that, but for some inexplicable reason, she didn't stop sucking Kiba and increases the speed of her blowjob. The girl stopped masturbating to the Aburame to hold the brown haired boy' hips and lure him to her, her chin being hit by the Inuzuka's balls with each thrust.

"Shit!" With one last curse, Kiba came into Hinata's mouth, releasing a huge amount of semen, with the girl swallowing every drop as she harmonizes Kiba's chakra as his cum fell down her throat. Pulling his dick out of her mouth, Hinata quickly turns and takes Shino's prick between her lips, looking at him with a mixture of innocence and lust that brought Aburame to his own orgasm.

Unlike the Inuzuka, Shino didn´t came in a huge burst. The young man stroked Hinata's hair while his penis released a moderate but steady amount of semen. The heiress of the Hyuuga clan continued to suck Shino's penis, feeling it fill her mouth with semen and not stop, performing the Baransu Byou treatment in a more linear and slower way than with the Inuzuka, which was quick and to the point.

In the woods, all one could hear were the children's gasps, feeling more liberated than they have ever been. The Gennin were energized, watching their friend swallow all of their sperm, and wanted to continue whatever had happened, but the blue haired girl rose, now back to her old self.

"W-well, it's ti-ti-time..." Hinata said to them, blushing. "to g-go to the t-tow-wer."

They had a test to complete, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll be honest, I don't like the way this chapter turned out, but well, the next chapters will be better. Comment on what you think and if you want to share some ideas, you can do it via PM.**

For this story, three options follow:

1\. Temari deals with Gaara's problem.

2\. Ino and Sakura compete for Sasuke, to his displeasure.

3\. Teamwork exercises for team 7.


End file.
